The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to downhole formation measurements.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. Measurements of the subterranean formation may be made throughout the operations using downhole sensors to characterize the formation and aide in making operational decisions. Example sensors include electrodes, antennas, and gamma ray detectors. In certain drilling systems, it may be useful to determine characteristics of a portion of the subterranean formation before that portion is reached the drilling system. These determinations typically utilize “look ahead” measurements in front of the drilling system, but locating sensors to make such measurements can be difficult and expensive.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.